Headstrong
by Lavender Blood
Summary: A new guy comes to skool and developes feelings for Gaz. But what does Zim have to say about this?


I reallllly hope everyone likes this fic. It's got a fancharacter in it but I TRIED to make it as origional as humanly possible. And when THAT didn't work I made it as origional as I possibly could and it worked out ok. If anyone has any suggestions for me please review! I'd like that goooooood. Also I can't get the Italics to work so I'll have to make those words like THIS. Mmyep.  
  
Jhonen Vasquez owns ALL OF THIS, 'cept my character.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Gaz turned the volume on her CD player all the way up as soon as Dib came home. She reeaaaalllllllllllly didn't want to hear him speak right now. He said something to her but all she heard was Headstrong by Trapt. Dib seemed to take the hint when she failed to respond to whatever he'd said and went upstairs.  
The girl twirled a few strands of her long violet hair boredly. Nothing exciting ever happened around here. You'd think her life would be more interesting, what with a paranormal freak for a brother and an alien living nearby. But no. No fun for her. Dammit.  
She sat up and rubbed her aching forehead. This headach had lasted all day, and she had a sneaking suspision someone slipped something into her drink at the party last night. Gaz wasn't really a party girl, she only liked to go to them with a friend and hang out. Wild raves weren't her thing. In fact, Gaz hated drugs and anyone on them. It was a sick waste of time in her opinion.  
Just when she turned the CD player off the phone rang. The girl picked it up and said the usual 'hello'.  
"Hey, Gaz! Wanna go out tonight? There's this all you can consume noodle house..."  
"Not tonight, Tess. I'm too tired. I think someone put crack in my drink or something last night." Gaz said.  
"Oh...Um, there was another reason I called...Damn, what was it? Errrrrrmmmmmmmmmm...."  
"Tess, if you can't remember then it couldn't have been that impor-"  
"I REMEMBER NOW!!!!"  
The sudden outburst from Tess made Gaz nearly jump out of her skin.  
She clutched the phone. "Dammit, Tess! Don't do that!"  
"Ok, but you've gotta see the thing Vince found. It's so cool! He thinks it might be an alien thing or somethin' like that. Damn he's hot, huh?"  
"Yeah, whatever. Where is it?" Gaz couldn't care less about some alien thing or how hot Vince was, she was just so BORED.  
"At Vince's house. Wanna go? Say yes! Say yes or I'll kill your puppy!" Tess threatened.  
"What are you on? I don't have a..." She felt something lick her leg. When she looked down she saw a cute little puppy that resembled a lamb in some weird way sitting by her foot. "Fine, I'll go."  
"Ok, see you in an hour!"  
"Kay, bye."  
She hung up the phone and crossed the room to the stairs. Dib was in his room typing something on the computer. He hadn't changed that much since middle school, he still wore a long black trenchcoat except his new one was leather with buckles in the front. His hair had grown, making the sythe on his head longer, and he also had thinner glasses to make his eyes a tad smaller looking.  
"Dib, can you drive me somewhere in an hour?" she asked.  
"What? Oh, yeah. Sure, dad, in a sec."  
"It's ME, you dumbass."  
Dib glanced at her and blinked in slight confusion. "Gaz? Where'd dad go?"  
"Never-freakin'-mind. I'll walk."  
She left her brother to his typing and mentally stabbed herself for not having her drivers lisense yet. Oh how she wanted that stupid little card! Asking Dib to drive her somewhere was getting old fast, but those morons that test her wouldn't let her get her lisense. They always say stuff like 'you can't run over people' and 'watch out for that hobo!'.  
After putting on a little make-up she went downstairs and grabbed her jacket off the hook by the door. She sighed and trugged out of the house, ready to make the long walk to Vince's place.  
  
IZ IZ IZ IZ IZ IZ IZ IZ IZ IZ IZ IZ IZ IZ IZ  
  
"Yeah, so I found this space-pod-thingy in my back yard and-"  
"Gaz is here! Hey! Hey, Gaz, over here!" Tess yelled, interrupting Vince's fascinating story.  
Gaz had just walked in. She saw her friend and made her way over. Surprisingly a lot of people were there, like Vince was actually having a party to celebrate his stupid finding. The girl smirked at the thought of telling Dib that the worlds biggest moron had found something alien and not him.  
"Hey, Tess." She looked at the familier space craft sitting outside. "Is that it?"  
Tess gave her a funny look. "Of course that's it! Now hurry up and talk to Vince! Make him like you."  
"Why?"  
"'Cause he's hot."  
Shaking her head Gaz said, "It seems to me that 'you' like him, Tess. Why not get him to like 'you' instead?"  
The pink-haired girl thought long and hard about this. "Because I would NEVER steal my best friends man! Doi!"  
"He's NOT my man, Tess. I personally cannot stand him. Can we leave now?"  
"Why do you wanna leave, Gaz-baby?" an annoying voice drawled.  
Vince was standing behind Gaz turning on his charm. He obviously hadn't heard what she'd just finished telling Tess.  
"Tess and I are going to the-uh-library." Gaz lied, not caring wheather he believed her or not.  
He did.  
"Oh...um...ok...Want some snacks?" he said while holding up a bag of poopcorn.  
"No." the girl said, taking Tess by the wrist and pulling her out of the house.  
Her friend didn't look too pleased. "Heeeeeeeeeeyyyy, waitdaminute...the library? It's almost midnight! The library's not open."  
"How would 'you' know?" Gaz muttered, walking away.  
Tess followed. She kept glancing at Gaz, ready to say something but always stopping herself. Finally Gaz growled. "Ok, what in the HELL possesses you to KEEP DOING that?"  
"Have you-um-seen Zim lately?" the other girl asked nervously.  
Gaz became veeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyyyyyyyy quiet. She and Zim had dated briefly a year ago. Everything was going well, but they broke up for reasons...  
"Gaz?"  
"Huh?" She snapped back to realty. "Oh, I talked to him just last...Do you have spoons?"  
"Spoons? What the hell does that have to do with...Oh right, spoons. Yes. Yes, I have MANY spoons."  
Halfway throught her sentence Gaz had given her a death glare, warning her to CHANGE THE FREAKING SUBJECT!!!!!!  
Gaz bit her lower lip with saddness. What she was about to say was 'year'. The truth was she and Zim weren't speaking to each other anymore. A week after the break-up Zim had suggested that they go back to being friends, but she hadn't said a word. Now she really regreted it. Even though they'd broken up she still could've been friends with him again, but she knew that would be too hard on them both.  
Suddenly someone jumped out at the two girls, freaking them out. The dark figure's eyes glowed white and the girls were sure they would get DOOM.  
  
IZ IZ IZ IZ IZ IZ IZ IZ IZ IZ IZ IZ IZ IZ IZ  
  
I'll be elplaining the whole 'Zim and Gaz were dating and then broke up a year ago' thing in another chapter, ok? Just so everyone doesn't get mad at me for the lack of explaination. Um...WOOP!!! 


End file.
